Lorenzo
"Hmm, what should we do now?" |- sizcache="0" sizset="7" | sizcache="0" sizset="7"| |} -Lorenzo 'Lorenzo '''was a modern vampire from Sunnydale, California formely mixed up in the world of drugs and violence before he met formerly human Sunnydale student Harmony Kendall. He during the rise of Twilight and plan to rid the world of magic made Lorenzo elevate to the leader of a Twilight supporting vampire clan known as the Forge. He great resented Harmony and believed himself to be indestructible. He was portrayed by Tim Maclachlan. Biography Lorenzo Di'Mas was a poor drug seller in Sunnydale, California formely associated with Harmony from the Bronze raid of 1996. He soon began a secret relationship with Harmony which she kept discreet from the others but hinted she was in a relationship. This is what later lead Willow Rosenberg in 1999 to remark to Buffy at Sunnydale U.C that she would always say she has a boyfriend to who went to another school and you wouldnt know him. Harmony during the year of her relationship with Lorenzo was oblivious to his drug and violent nature but upon it's surfacing left him for Devon of Dingoes Ate My Baby. This also informed Buffy from Oz that when Devon was seeing Harmony she was always flaky. Harmony after seperating from Lorenzo was threatened not expose his drug buisness and soon after was killed and sired by a vampire minister. The drugs of which Lorenzo were cartelling were instead for the victims of a fang club where Vampires would pay so that could feed of dosed humans. Lorenzo was killed for being a liabillity and that they might have exposed their operation to the Slayer. Lorenzi's resistance and strong behaviour however inspired the vampire to instead sire him and find further use for him. The Minister was however later killed after departing for Boston by Faith Lehane after he posed as a baptist as to abduct more humans for the drug blood operation. Lorenzo was left to sire his old friends from neighbouring towns and assemble the vampire quadron known as the Forge would lay in dormat until the time of their use. Lorenzo then emerged the year of 2003 to work for the masked demon Twilight in aid of Genocide of the human population of the world. Two of Lorenzo's vampires were killed by Buffy and Satsu but four others escaped to report to Lorenzo. Lorenzo also sent a demon bug into the apartment of which Buffy and the others were staying, directly into Buffy and Satsu's room after sex. Buffy became severley infected with a blood stone disease up until Giles, Willow and Satsu healed her. Buffy learned of Lorenzo's role in all this. Lorenzo then emerged in the episode ''Harmonic Divergance ''to monitor Harmony's success in creating an Anti-Slayer world. Harmony was unaware of Lorenzo's watching eye until she killed newly called slayer Soledad on her airing of the show Harm Bites. As Buffy confronted Harmony threatening to kill her unless she joined the Slayer rebellion and helped in the final fight against Twilight. Harmony steadily disagreed which lead Lorenzo to believe she had turned on vampire kind and Twilight would want her eliminated. Lorenzo then finally appeared in the episode ''Twilight's Last Gleaming Part One ''where he participated in the huge final battle against Twilight's followers opposers. The battle took place outside the New York Church Anvent on the grounds outside where Twilight opened his portal sucking Buffy in. However before during the battle Harmony had leapt at Twilight planning to stake him but Twilight revealing him to be Angel to Harmony left her shocked and distracted for two long as she stumbled back into Lorenzo, who killed her with a large stab with the Scythe. Lorenzo was then killed by the outward energy from Twilight's portal which also eliminated the last members of his quadron; the Forge. Personaility and Traits ''"I Always get the Job done...."! Lorenzo was greedy low-life human who mainly wasted his life away in the underbelly of Sunnydale, pushing drugs and other medicinals and herbals to paying locals. Lorenzo was also one for a violent nature hurting Harmony severley after she broke up with him and breaking into her home threatening her parents. Lorenzo always believed in getting the job done and working well for his employer which passed from the Vampire Minister behind the drug cartel to Twilight. He also formely had a strong infatuatin with Harmony which lead to a string resentment following him becoming a vampire. Appearences *''Predators and Prey (mentioned only)'' *''Harmonic Divergance'' *''Retreat Part Two'' *''Retreat Part Three'' *''Twilight's Last Gleaming'' *''Twilight's Last Gleaming Part Two (flashback sequence)'' References *''Retreat'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight'' *''A Harmony Diary'' *''Love, Drugs and Bites'' *''Tales of the Vampires'' *''Tales of the Slayers'' *''Soledad'' *''Harmony Kendall'' *''Faith Lehane'' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Originals